Supernatural:Contos de Natal 4
by Crica
Summary: Nem tive tempo de pensar na sinopse.Mas desafio é isso aí. Na pressão. Então, vão lá conferir, tá? - O desafio agora é para Marcia Winchester.


**_N/A:As personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem e etc e tal..._**

**_Respondendo ao desafio da det Rood, um textinho que não ficou tão curtinho assim, mas como o desfio propunha, tinha que sair logo. Então, lá vai. Espero que preste._**

***

_ Que horas são?

_ Onze de dez.

_ O que aqueles idiotas pensam que vão fazer, afinal, Sam?

_ Já te expliquei milhares de vezes. O que há com você hoje, cara? – cutucou o irmão _ Está meio lento.

_ É véspera de natal e nós estamos, no meio da noite, espreitando um bando de lunáticos que pensa que vai sacrificar uma garota nua num altar, com uma barriga maior que um balão de ar quente. – Dean ironizava, observando a o altar construído no porão do casarão, através da parede de treliça _ Nada que um cara normal não estaria fazendona véspera de Natal, não é Sammy?

_ Assim que as duas malucas saírem, entramos, ok? – o mais moço engatilhou a pistola.

_ Você manda, maninho.

No porão, duas mulheres trajando mantos brancos, com detalhes em dourado e vermelho ornamentavam uma jovem grávida, com flores brancas e ervas frescas. Depositaram-lhe uma grinalda de flores-de-laranjeira sobre a cabeça e pareciam ungir todo o seu corpo com um óleo aromatizado. Havia um sem número de candelabros espalhados por todo o recinto, com suas velas acesas. Um aroma adocicado preenchia o ar e flores e mais flores estavam cuidadosamente dispostas ao redor do altar de mármore. Finalmente, um véu branco foi colocado sobre a moça, como uma redoma.

Lá fora, o movimento de carros junto à estrada aumentava. Várias pessoas estavam chegando, trazendo cestos de frutas e flores e, assim que perceberam a agitação, as duas mulheres se afastaram. Era chegada a hora da Mãe Virgem dar à luz o Filho de Mitra.

Os irmãos contornaram a casa e entraram pela porta lateral. Aproximaram-se da moça que tinha os punhos e tornozelos atados à mesa por fitas brancas. Ambos trocaram olhares curiosos. Sam aproximou-se mais e levantou o véu que cobria o rosto da futura mãe e verificou que ela respirava e seu coração batia forte. Poderia estar drogada ou apenas adormecida. Ao sinal do irmão mais novo, Dean apanhou um dos mantos alvos que estava pendurado junto à porta principal e, com a ajuda do caçula, vestiu-o na moça. Ambos estavam visivelmente constrangidos. Não que nunca tivessem visto uma mulher nua, mas aquela garota, naquele estado, era como se estivessem espiando a própria mãe e isso lhes causava arrepios.

Com a movimentação, a jovem despertou e, por pouco não soltou um grito de pavor. Não fosse a mão de Samuel a tapar-lhe a boca, todo o plano iria por água abaixo. Dean fez um gesto com o indicador para que ela permanecesse em silêncio.

Os três escaparam pela mesma passagem por onde os rapazes entraram. Caminhavam rápido pelo terreno, protegidos pelas nuvens que cobriam a lua.

Os convidados para a cerimônia continuavam chegando.

A moça parou por um instante, apoiando-se junto a um enorme carvalho, à beira do caminho onde o Chevy os aguardava. Sua respiração estava pesada e o suor encharcava-lhe o rosto. Cansada e pálida, segurava a base da barriga com uma das mãos e, com a outra, afastava o suor dos olhos.

_ Oh, meu Deus... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ao verificar o líquido que escorria pelas pernas.

_Sam, diz que isso não é o que eu estou pensando, por favor.

_ Perdão, querido, mas é exatamente isso. – a jovem respondeu, ofegante.

_ Temos que correr – Samuel amparou a garota, apressando o passo.

_ Já tentou correr com uma barriga desse tamanho, cara? – ela o encarou _Perdeu a noção?

_ Você ajuda a mamãe aí, Sammy, que eu vou na frente e trago o carro. Mas não parem, entendeu? Não parem! – disparou na direção do automóvel, morro abaixo.

Ninguém acreditaria que Dean Winchester enfiaria seu precioso Chevrolet Impala 67 no meio do mato, numa correria desabalada, sem se preocupar com os buracos, solavancos e a lama, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. O primogênito de John só parou o tempo suficiente para que seu irmão acomodasse a passageira no banco traseiro e tomasse seu lugar. Os pneus, acelerados, levantaram uma onda de grama e lama.

_ Eu sou Diana. – a jovem grávida apresentou-se, já no meio da estrada estadual. _ Não sei quem são vocês nem porque me salvaram, mas obrigada.

_ Eu sou Sam. – o mais moço voltou-se com um sorriso e apertou a mão de Diana – E este aqui é meu irmão, Dean.

_ Não tem o que agradecer. Esse é o nosso trabalho. – Dean comentou, observando a jovem pelo retrovisor.

_ Sorte minha encontrar dois heróis profissionais, então.

­_ Não somos heróis. - Dean retrucou.

_Mas ele pensa que é o Batman. – Sam não poderia desperdiçar a chance. _ Mas, Diana, não é ? Diana é um nome bacana. É grego, sabia? Um dos nomes dados à Mãe Terra

_ Não liga não. Ele já abriu a página do Google que tem dentro do cérebro. Com o tempo, você acostuma. – Dean gracejou diante da expressão de surpresa da moça.

_ Aaaaaaaiiiii! – Ela quase gritou, se contorcendo _ Ai, meu Deus... Aaaaaarrrrgh!

_ Dean, acho melhor acelerar essa coisa ou vai ter muito o que limpar aqui a trás.

_ O que? – uma expressão de pânico se instalou no rosto do loiro _ De jeito nenhum. Segura aí, garota, que já, já eu acho um hospital. – pisou fundo no acelerador. _ E você, vê se faz algo de útil.

_ O que eu posso fazer, cara?

_ Sei lá. Fala com ela! Vê se distrai a garota com aquele seu papo-furado até a gente achar um hospital.

_ Eu acho que não vai... Aaaaaiiiiiii! Funcionar... Ui,ui,uuuuiiiiii!!!

_ Dean, acha um lugar seguro e encosta o carro.

_ Dá pra você decidir, Sam? – ele estava muito, muito nervoso _É pra correr ou pra parar ?!

_ Não vai dar pra esperar, Dean!

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!! Pára logo essa coisa!!! Uuuuuuuhhhh!

Dean girou a direção e estacionou fora da estrada.

_ Sammy, passa lá pra trás que eu vou pegar uns cobertores e uma tolhas limpas no porta-mala. – saiu, batendo a porta.

_ Tenha calma, Diana. – Sam tentava acalmar a jovenzinha – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

_ Pega aí, Sam. – o mais velho atirou as toalhas para o irmão e arrumou os cobertores enrolados sob a cabeça de Diana. _ E agora? – Questionou levantando os olhos para o mais moço, na outra extremidade.

_ E você me pergunta? – Sam apanhou as tolhas e colocou-as sobre o encosto do banco da frente, deixando a porta traseira aberta.

_ Cara, você foi à faculdade.

_ Eu ia fazer Direito, Dean, Direito. Não era medicina.

_ Bem, agora não faz diferença. – acenou para que o irmão se apressasse – Você já está aí do lado certo mesmo, então, manda brasa.

_Mas e...

_ Aaaaaaaiiiiii!!! Pelo amor de Deus, caras, eu estou morrendo de dor aqui! – gemeu mais alto, rangendo os dentes.

_ Certo, fique calma.- Dean sentou-se à beira do banco, apoiou as costas de Diana sobre os cobertores que estavam em seu colo e segurou-lhe a mão, com firmeza. _ Ele só é chato e detalhista, mas sabe bem o que está fazendo,não é, maninho ?

_ Ainda bem... Arrrrrrgggghhh! Porque eu sou nova.... Arrrrrrrgh! Nisso... Uhhhhhh!

_ Então, Diana... – Sam estava ficando pálido _ Acho que você deveria respirar e... er...

_ Vamos com isso, Doutor House, que a mamãe está ficando cansada aqui.

_ Cala a boca, Dean! Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha.- observando o relógio, marcou o tempo entre as contrações _ Acho que já dá pra fazer força na próxima e... Caramba...-uma nuvem de borboletas dançava no estômago de Samuel com a visão da dilatação _ Acho que vou vomitar...

_ Aaaaaaiiiiiii!! – as contrações se tornavam mais intensas e próximas.

_ Sammy, acho bom você resolver logo isso.

_ 'Tá achando moleza ? Então venha pra cá.

_ Por favor.. Ui, ui, ui, uuuiiiiiiii!!! Calem a boca os dois!

Dean deu a volta, decidido a provar ao irmão que não poderia ser tão ruim assim. Afinal de contas, todos ficavam muito alegres e emocionados nos nascimentos. O que poderia ser mais assustador que as coisas assustadoras que eles tinham visto antes?

_ Puta merda! – o loiro exclamou ao se deparar com a visão, do ângulo de seu irmão _ Agora quem vai vomitar sou eu... Tem certeza de que vai voltar ao normal?

_ Dean! – Sam atirou uma toalha sobre o irmão _ Vamos lá, querida, só mais um pouquinho, ta? Na próxima contração, faça força. Use tudo o que tiver.

Outra contração e a cabeça do bebê saiu, seguida pelo resto do corpinho, que foi amparado por Sam e posto sobre a toalha que Dean segurava. Aliás, Dean estava mais branco que a toalha.

_ Olha só! – Sam sorriu _ É um garotão.- Ergueu um pouco o bebê para que Diana pudesse vê-lo _ Feliz natal, mamãe! Me dá a sua faca, Dean, e a garrafa de bebida.

_ O que você vai fazer? – retirou a faca da cintura com a mão livre e entregou-a ao irmão, assim como a pequena garrafa prateada que estava no bolso interno da jaqueta.

_ Desinfetar a faca para cortar o cordão. – Sam declarou, já derramando o líquido alcoólico sobre a lâmina. Pegou também um bom pedaço de fio dental na bolsa que estava no porta-luvas.

_ É claro. Eu sabia. Só estava querendo conferir se você sabia. – piscou para a mamãe que descansava, sorrindo. _ É moleza. Cortar o cordão e achar um hospital, certo, Sammy?

***

25 de dezembro, 13 horas, sala de espera do Hospital N. S. da Misericórdia

_" A polícia de Masterson encontrou, nesta manhã de Natal, após uma denúncia anônima, duas jovens grávidas mantidas em cárcere privado na mansão de propriedade do prefeito Todd Everet. As adolescentes declararam às autoridades que foram seqüestradas em dois estados diferentes e não sabem como engravidaram. Afirmam também que viviam com outras jovens que desapareceram misteriosamente. Segundo o gabinete do Promotor, as investigações continuarão até que todo o caso seja elucidado e os responsáveis punidos..."_

_ Belo trabalho, Sammy.- Dean desligou a TV da sala de espera.

_ Não foi nada. Só um telefonema de um cidadão preocupado.

_ É isso aí. – ofereceu uma lata de refrigerante ao irmão _ A Diana te contou como vai chamar o bebê?

_ Ainda não. – sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

_ Samuel Dean Watson.

_ Sério? – Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Bem, se for inteligente como você e bonito como eu, o moleque está feito. – tomou um gole do refrigerante.

_ E quem disse que você é o mais bonito ? – Samuel usou seu melhor olhar de desdém.

_ Isso não é óbvio ? – apontou, com o olhar, as enfermeiras do outro lado do balcão. _ Feliz Natal, Sammy. – Levantou-se e saiu com aquele sorriso "Hoje vou me dar bem" em direção a elas.

_ Feliz Natal, cretino.

**FIM**

**_N/A (2) : Seguindo o jogo, é sua vez, Marcia Winchester. Manda ver, garota!_**

**_***_**


End file.
